El renacimiento de la oscuridad
by prinsarian
Summary: Nuestra heroinas no tiene tiempo de descansar esta vez el mal ha vuelto y mucho mas poderoso, nuevos aliados, viejos enemigos y nuevos enemigos saldran a la luz podran esta vez acabar permanentemente el mal?
1. Introduccion

Hola amigos bueno este es nuestro primer fanfics digo nuestro porque lo hice con shiname-chan una querida amiga, bueno los personajes de sailor moon no son míos sino de su autora que ya todos deben saber… y obviamente hemos inventados los nuevos personajes.

Espero disfruten de nuestra historia porque nos inspiramos demasiados

Bueno un beso dejen review please

"…_**narración…"**_

Dialogo

(Pensamientos)

**Introducción**

…_Hace millones de años se creo el universo gracias al bing bang como sabrán el bing bang fue una explosión de materias que se disperso y creo el universo con ello el sistema solar en los que consta los planetas: __Mercurio__Venus__Tierra__Marte__Júpiter__Saturno__Urano__Neptuno__, y __Plutón__…_

_Pero nunca nadie se imagino que a causa del choque de energía se creo un planeta desconocido hasta ahora llamado "Chromo", el cual estaba muy lejano a plutón por lo que es muy difícil de identificarlo, en cual solo habitaba la soledad… En cuanto el mal ingreso al universo, Dios le pidió a las constelaciones del universo que reunieran sus poderes creando así a dos seres que ayudarían y protegerían a los protectores de la tierra en cuanto el heredero de Abel apareciera llamado "Magnus"…_

_Cuenta la historia que Dios creo a varios siervos, Ángeles que estaban a su servicio… todos eran bellos pero había uno en especial que viendo el poder que Dios le había otorgado, se entusiasmo y quería poseer mas poder hasta llegar al punto de ser mas poderoso que el mismo Dios…_

_Un día trato de desafiar al gran Dios y él al ver que en el corazón de Abel poseía odio, lo encerró en las profundidades del espacio con cadenas de estrellas atado de manos y pies… Se encontraba en la soledad del espacio y al ver que no podía hacer nada para evitar la paz del mundo del gran mal, al sentir mas y mas odio nació un ser igual a el llamado "Agnus", quien fue este el que perturbo los corazones de aquellas débiles personas incluyendo a los antiguos enemigos que han asechado a nuestras heroínas…_


	2. El renacer

Hola bueno disculpen por la introducción me refiero a que el nombre del malvado se llama Agnus y no magnus

Y bueno acá va nuestro primer capitulo espero y lo disfruten

"**El renacer"**

_**Mientras tanto en la tierra yacen fijadas los destinos de los protectores de este planeta viviendo una vida en calma y en paz sin pensar que la maldad comenzaba a renacer nuevamente, que esta vez la maldad seria mucho mas poderosa que de los muchos enemigos que las sailor han derrotado…**_

-Usagi!!!...donde estas?...hace mas de 1 hora que dijiste que vendrías??.-Dice un poco molesta makoto…Quien esta hablando por teléfono con usagi

-Mako-chan!! perdóname!! (usagi esta a punto que suelta unas lagrimas)

-Usagi no vayas a empezar a llorar (con una gota en la cabeza)…te espero 20 minutos mas o nos vamos a ir sin ti…-

-Mako-chan!! Gracias!!...pero por favor dile a rei que tuve un accidente si??porfavor- dice usagi quien parece demasiado preocupada por la reacción que tendría rei, quien no tiene un sentido del humor como las demás chicas

-per…pero usagi?? Porque??...-Dice makoto un poco desorientada

-Mako-chan tu sabes como es rei si sabe que me quede dormida es capaz de mandarme a la luna con un solo golpe….porfavor makoto!!-dice usagi esta vez llorando como una niña de 6 años

**_Makoto quien tenía una gran gota en la cabeza le decía a usagi que le haría el favor mientras que las demas chicas estaban muy enojadas porque usagi siempre llega tarde…las chicas pensaban ir al parque de diversiones para sacar las tensiones que habían tenido en las ultimas batallas pero con el atraso de usagi era difícil que sus tensiones desaparezcan fácilmente_**

_**25 minutos mas tardes**_

-Chicas!!!..Perdónenme pero tuve…mmm…mmm…un mini accidente- usagi estaba muy nerviosa por lo que no quería mirar a rei

-Ya basta usagi!! Ya nada te salvara te sabemos cada una de tus excusas y ninguna se te creerá ¿porque no dices que te quedaste dormida eh?¬¬-Le decía rei quien tenia una vena muy grande en su frente

-si no nos apuramos se nos hara muy tarde - dice ami-chan

_**Las 4 van camino hacia el parque de diversiones pero alguien las esta espiando su aura no es positiva por lo que las chicas deberan tener cuidado**_

_**Desde este momento…**_

**Planeta Chromos**

**_Una bella melodía se comenzaba sentir, provenía de una flor que estaba a punto de abrir sus pétalos…era como un llamado a recordar…_**

**_En un lugar de la tierra en Inglaterra un joven _**quien**_ estaba en su cuarto estudiando comienza a sentir aquella música que le daba una sensación de tranquilidad y sin querer cae inconsciente, pero el se ve en un planeta pequeño pero que de repente ve una flor que aun no abre sus bellos pétalos, y es en donde la música se escuchaba…habrán pasado algunos 20 minutos cuando la melodía deja de escucharse y el joven comienza a retroceder y despierta en su dormitorio…_**

-otra vez?..-se pregunta el joven-no es la primera vez que tengo el mismo sueño que me querrá decir??

-youjhi estas bien??-pregunta el compañero de cuarto

-si estoy bien?..claro porque lo preguntas?

-es que ayer te encontré inconsciente en tu escritorio y te recosté te llamaba y no me respondías ..No será que estas estresado??

-inconsciente??-decía en voz baja

-que dijiste??, bueno de todos modos debes de tomarte unas vacaciones

ha..se me olvidaba…te mandaron esta carta viene desde la direccion

_**youjhi recibe la carta y lo lee atentamente**_

**En el parque de direcciones**

_**Las chicas lo estaban pasando demasiado bien sobre todo usagi quien comía comía y comía como es de costumbre pero no todo es de color de rosa… se comenzaban a escuchar explosiones en las cercanías por lo que alerto a las sailor...**_

Es hora de transformarnos chicas!!-grita amy

Sii!!-gritan todas al unísono

Eternal sailor moon make-up!!

Por el poder del cristal de Marte make-up

Por el poder del cristal de mercurio make-up

Por el poder del cristal de Júpiter make-up

_**Al llegar al lugar solo se ven grandes agujero pareciera que hubieran caído miles de meteoritos…las chicas no saben que decir el paisaje es desolador ya que solo se ven grandes agujeros y en cada uno de ellos unas cápsulas negras**_

_**De cristal..de pronto de estas cápsulas comienzan a elevarse y adherirse a una capsula mas grande**_

Que es eso??-sorprendida pregunta usagi

No lo se..no lo puedo identificar-dice amy usando su computadora

Sea lo que sea no dejaremos que evolucionen-dice makoto

Supreme thunder!!!

Júpiter espera-dice Venus quien se venia integrando al grupo, pero ya era demasiado tarde makoto ya había lanzado su poder, aunque este no surgió daño alguno es mas esta sombra le devolvió el poder con el doble de fuerza

Júpiter cuidado!!-mars alcanza a sacar a Júpiter de ahí para que no la hieran!!

Como!!..como.. es..que… me lo devolvió este poder lo podría haber destruido ya que mi nivel se ha elevado…no entiendo-dice Júpiter

Jajjajaja-se sienten carcajadas

Quien eres tu!!??-grita moon

Vaya con que estas son las súper guerreros, pero de súper no tiene nada

Mi nombre cíclope y vengo a eliminarlas!!

Eliminarnos!!-dice mars

Si, necesito el camino libre para que mi amo pueda despertar y llenar este mundo de oscuridad…y lo primero que se me encomendó es eliminar a los protectores de la tierra y me imagino que son ustedes no es así?

Tu amo?? De que hablas!!??-grita usagi un poco asustada

Eso no te interesa…solo debo matarlas…

-

Hola bueno este capitulo salio un poco cortito jeje

pero prometo unos mas largos es que es nuestro primer fic y queremos que nos apoyen

Bueno saludos!


	3. Se acabo el descanso

Hola aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo bueno primero no he dado una descripción de ciclope porque a un no se muestra me refiero a que solo es una sombra y no quiere mostrar su rostro

Y además quiero pedir disculpas por faltas ortográficas…

"Se acabo el descanso"

No puede ser…-suspira Usagui con melancolía

**En el lado oscuro del planeta chromo**

_**Una flor esta abriendo sus bellos pétalos, en cuyo centro se encuentra una pequeña semilla de cristal donde emana un gran poder… **_

**_De pronto aquella semilla explota y aparece una figura en cuya espalda aparecen unas alas de color negro (su ropaje era muy parecido a las starlight), su peto era negro y llevaba consigo una tela blanca al costado provisto de puntas, que se juntaba con su pequeño short color negro, sus botas también eran negras pero en la parte de la rodillas se apreciaba una figura de estrella de 5 puntas color plateado, sus guantes llegaban hasta el codo y con la misma figura, y en la frente tenia marcada la estrella de 5 puntas de un color negro brillante…este ser se llama celestial black side_**

Por fin ha llegado el momento de nacer, solo faltas tú, para poder viajar a la tierra-Dice CELESTIAL BLACK SIDE

**Mientras en la tierra**

Basta de charlas las matare en este mismo instante- el cíclope levanta su mano, saca un arma pero no se puede apreciar muy bien y desde el centro de este comienza a formarse una gran bola de color rojizo...

Toda la gente corre por todos lados y las Sailors scout tratan desesperadamente de alejarlas del peligro antes de que el cíclope empiece a atacar, aunque están totalmente desconcertadas, porque no saben lo que esta ocurriendo, no entienden que hace el ahí y que fin tiene aquel youma……

Sailor Moon da un paso a delante, mira a sus amigas y les da una señal, todas al mismo tiempo extienden sus manos hacia el cielo y de ellas sale un destello dorado, formando así un gran campo de fuerza, que las ayudara de alguna manera protegerse del inesperado ataque del Cíclope……Pero aquel improvisto ser, apunta el arma en dirección a las Sailors y espera a que la bola de color rojizo crezca y crezca cada vez más……y dispara.

Todas las Sailors quedan en el suelo. Sailor moon al ver que sus amigas están inconscientes, se levanta tambaleándose y dice: moon healing escalation- mientras corre hacia el cíclope y lo apunta, este se tambalea y luego tira un rayo de su tercer ojo, pero Tuxedo Kamen se interpone para proteger a Sailor moon……Tuxedo Kamen cae al suelo…..

-Nooooo Mamoru-chan- grita Usagui

Ella se arrodilla para verlo, pero está inconsciente, su capa se ha roto y tiene su mejilla cubierta de sangre…...Al ver esto, desde a dentro de Usagui sale un resplandor dorado (es la princesa).

_**Las Sailor Scout se acercan a ella corriendo, al llegar a ella se toman de las manos y empiezan a hablar en un dialecto desconocido. Serenity mira hacia atrás y asienta con la cabeza, mientras entona una canción celestial……**_

**_El poder unido de las Sailors Scout y el de Serenity se juntan y el Extraño ser cae al suelo_**….

-¡¡Regresare!! Aun no me han derrotado- grita el Cíclope…..

Una nube oscura cubre el cielo y una espesa lluvia cae, las Sailors Scout vuelven a la normalidad al igual que Usagui y Mamoru (que aun esta inconsciente), aunque un poco desconcertadas por lo que paso…..

-Mamoru-chan, despierta por favor, Mamoru-chan- grita Usagui mientras llora descontroladamente

Mamoru abre los ojos, y le sonríe a Usagui, mientras que con una mano, le seca sus lagrimas…..

Mamoru-chan me alegro que estés bien-usagi tiene tomado la mano con el que mamoru le seco su lagrima y se la restriega en su mejilla

_**Las demás chicas sonríen a ver que a tuxedo kamen no le había ocurrido nada grave...**_

Chicas debemos de reunirnos en el templo de rei para hablar de la situación ahora- dice ami muy angustiada ya que no había pasado ninguna semana desde que derrotaron a galaxia

Si!!-gritan en coro

Usagi no es necesario que vayas tu, quédate y cuida a mamoru te tendremos al tanto-le dice ami con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ami-chan muchas gracias-**_usagi sonríe y otra lagrima cae por su mejilla mientras ayuda a levantar a mamoru quien no tenia demasiadas fuerzas para levantarse_**

En un lugar del universo 

Maldita sea-reclama cíclope golpeando el piso -son mas fuertes de lo que yo pensaba

Una sombra estaba escondida detrás de un pilar no se podía describir quien era ya que lo único que se le podía identificar era una cola...

Jajá, cíclope no que eras demasiado fuerte para derrotarlas tu solo?

El que no las haya eliminado en ese momento, no significa que sean mas fuertes que yo, admito que me sorprendieron, pero si no se hubiera interpuesto él las habría eliminado en un dos por tres

Que tienes pensado, acaso te vas a pasar como un ser humano?

Ni siquiera te lo imaginas- cíclope comienza a reírse con una sonrisa muy diabólica que hasta ese ser que esta escondido le da temor..

Muchas grax por dejar sus reviews

Este capitulo salió muy cortito por que no teníamos tiempo para actualizar muy bien peor ya tendremos mas largos!!

**mify22****: que bueno que te haya gustado aquí pongo el otro capitulo**

**amda****: estoy tratando de alargar los capítulos pero como no tengo mucho tiempo lo hacemos cortitos pero no se preocupen tendremos capítulos mas largos **


End file.
